HoldStripKissKill
by fourthiv
Summary: Should I? What will the repercussions be? I can't say no. She'll be stuck in my head . He kissed me! I kissed her. It was beautiful. Is this real? I have to make it stop. I need to make it stop. I want to tear her apart . Make it go away. Kill her. Dark! One-shot, M for intense themes/language.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Thats all JK Rowling.

Authors Note: I wrote this a long time ago, and never bothered to publish it. I warn you that this is a very different writing style for me. It's...well...odd. This story is mostly their thoughts, thus the confusing and chaotic nature of the story. This is completely AU, set sometime during what would have been a normal 7th year. I also recommend you listen to "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge while listening to this, as it was the inspiration for this story.  
M for a reason.  
Also, reviews are gold! Thank you.

_Draco's Thoughts_  
**Hermione's Thoughts  
**Both of their thoughts

* * *

-Day One-

_Two months. It's been two months. I cant [wont] get her out of my head._  
**Two months. It's been two months. I wont [cant] get him out of my head.**  
_It's driving me crazy. Maybe tonight [tommorow]_  
It's [hopefully] going to happen tonight.  
**I'll give him a sign.**  
_Maybe she will [never] give me a sign_  
**No i cant [wont]. ****We can't do this [it wont work]**  
**I want him forever [I'll never have him]**  
_She will [never] be mine. She is never [always] going to be his._

"Mr. Malfoy, class is over. Go to lunch"  
"Yes Ma'am"

-Day Two-

_She [always] knows, she [never] knows, she [fucking] knows_  
**He [never] feels the same, he [always] feels the same, he [fucking] feels the same [what is going to happen?]**  
It must have slipped [of course] I think [I know] I'm going to be sick

"Hi...Malfoy"  
"What do you want?** [I love you]**"  
"Um.. nothing"

-Day Four-

_It's consuming me [always has] I want her [body] I need her [dead]_  
_It's euphoric It's stressful Maybe it will go away. It will go away [when she's dead]_  
_I cant have her [its just too perfect]_  
**He doesn't want me [I'm just too boring]**

"So what did the Mudblood do?"  
"Pardon? _[I dare you to repeat that]_"  
"The Mudblood. You're always staring at her. I figure she did something annoying and you're plotting her demise"  
"Yeah...she did _[she stole my heart]_"

-Day Seven-

_It will go away [when she does]_  
**It will go away [when I let him go]**  
**He's like every other guy [just better]**  
_She's like all other Mudbloods [but worse]_

"Granger"  
"Malfoy **[I love to hate you. I hate to love you]** what is it?"  
"Do you have yesterday's Arithmancy homework? _[I want you right now]_"  
"Yes. Here **[I need you]**"

-Day Eight-

_I need her. I need her now._  
**I need him. I need him now**  
_I want to hold her [i want to feel myself inside her]_  
**It would be so right [If I were a pureblood]**

"You want your bacon"  
"No Crabbe, it's yours"

-Day Eleven-

_I can't keep fantasizing about her [as I fuck other girls]_  
**I want to fantasize about him [but I don't have sex]**  
_Her skin's so soft [I want to feel it against mine]_

"Fuck me Draco"  
"We're in class Pansy"  
"I don't care"

-Day Fifteen-

_I'm going to tell [fuck] her._  
**I wish I could tell him [maybe he'd say yes]**  
_I can [can't] do this, father might [will] kill me._  
**He's walking up toward me [I might die]**

"Hey"  
"..Hey"  
"Yeah"  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing. You?"  
"Homework"

**He's not doing anything [I'll give him the sign]**  
**It's not working [I'll tell him]**

"I like you. Alot"

-Day Fifteen-

_Should I [what will the repercussions be?]_  
**Will he? [does he even care?]**  
_I cant say no [she'll be stuck in my head]_  
_I don't [do] know how to end this._  
**He kissed me!**  
_I kissed her [it was beautiful]_

"Wow"

**Is this real [its temporary]**  
Will it last? [No]  
_I'm fucking insane [I have to make it stop]_

-Day Sixteen-

_I want to hold her. I want to kiss her. I want to fuck her. If I fuck [kill] her it will go away._  
**Were alone. What will happen [he's going to take me, make me his]?**  
_I like [hate] her. Shit. I can't. I won't. I cant [wont] take it back. I cant [refuse to] make it stop_

"What are you doing?"  
"Making you mine"  
"It hurts Draco..OW"  
"It won't hurt for long, I promise"  
"Oh gods...YES"

_[I want to tear her apart]_

"Wow. That was bloody magnificent"  
"I know"  
"Draco...I really like you. Alot"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"

_It didn't go away._  
_It wont go away._  
_Make it go away. [Kill her]_

"Hermione?"  
"Yes Draco?"

_You'll always be mine [forever]_

"Draco? **[You're scaring me]** What are you doing? **[This cant be happening]** This hurts! Stop!"  
"Shh. It will be okay. I promise. I love you _[I want to fucking tear you apart]_ Shh."

_So much blood, I have to hide the dagger [body]._  
_Gotta clean up [she's out of my head]_

-Day Eighteen-

"Draco, fuck me"  
"We're in class Pansy"  
"I don't care"

* * *

A/N II: Well, there it is. For further clarification, think of anything between the [] as what they really think, but cant even admit to themselves. Hope you enjoyed it.  
Once again, please don't forget to review!


End file.
